Nightmares
by SoraTheSkyDragonSlayer
Summary: A fluffy one-shot wherein Levy has a nightmare and Gajeel comforts her, also, a cameo from my story Our Future, little Xena! Enjoy Bonus Drabble, Levy has something to tell Gajeel, but he already knows
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't made any new one-shots in awhile, other than the Our Future ones, so here's a brand new one! I know this isn't a very original idea, but I just love the fluffy fuzzy feels it gives me, so here we go!**

 **~Nightmares~**

Levy stood in the middle of a burning filed, with nothing but flaming grass in every direction. She was completely alone, and yet, she could hear two things that disturbed her almost as much as the searing fire. The first was the voice of a woman singing soft and low. Her voice sounded pained, as if she were on the verge of tears. The other, more concerning thing, was a man's maniacal laughter. Levy looked around in a circle while, trying to blink the smoke out of her eyes. Where was she.

Someone screamed.

Levy shuddered and shied away from the direction the scream had come from.

Suddenly, a familiar voice broke the gloom.

"Levy."

Levy spun around, "Gajeel?"

"Levy wake up."

Levy paused, I'm _asleep?_ Then she started thrashing around, trying to wake herself up.

"Gajeel! Help me!"

When there was no response Levy sat down and began crying. What had she done to deserve this? The realization that she was only dreaming already faded from her slumbering mind.

The fire crept closer, burning more and more grass, choking Levy with more and more unbearable smoke. Her tears make tracks through the grime that had settled onto the small blunette's face.

Suddenly she was standing in Magnolia Park, under the tree where Gajeel had... Levy shivered with sudden cold. Snow had gathered on the ground round her, filling her vision with white. As she stood there figures appeared in a circle around her. Jet, Droy, Lucy, Grey, Natsu, Loke from before they found out his secret, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, and finally, Gajeel.

As one they began to speak, except for Gajeel.

"You have to pick, Levy!" Jet demanded.

"Which one of us will you choose!" Droy cried out.

"You'll never read my novel!" Lucy hissed.

"Levy who?" Laxus jeered.

Evergreen looked down her nose at Levy, "you're so pathetic and small."

"Even I wouldn't go out with you," Loke smirked.

After they spoke Levy's friends faded away, everything faded away, except Gajeel. The world around went he went black, except Gajeel. He grew huge before her eyes, and let loose one of his old, crazed laughs. Levy flinched away.

"G-Gajeel?"

Giant Gajeel opened his mouth to speak, but before he could someone shook Levy awake.

Her brown eyes snapped open.

Gajeel sat before the tiny script mage, his face soft and worried.

"Gajeel," Levy sighed, relief washing over her.

"Welcome back Lev."

Levy tackled him in a tight hug.

"That bad, hu?"

Levy nodded.

Gajeel pulled Levy onto his lap, and they sat there together, in the dark, long before morning, just holding each other and remembering.

Gajeel stroked Levy's hair absently.

"You saved me Lev."

Levy looked up in surprise, "what are you talking about Gajeel?"

"Makarov took me into tha guild and all, but yer the one who taught me ta care about others again. After Metalicana left... Ah didn't care what happened ta me. You taught me ta care again."

Levy smiled softly, "you always cared Gajeel, you were angry."

Gajeel shook his head, "Ah was angry at first, but then, Ah was just numb."

Levy didn't know what to say, so she answered him with actions instead. Levy hugged her husband tight and kissed the tip of his nose.

Gajeel grinned and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Ah love ya Shrimp."

"I love you too Gajeel."

A mischievous smirk appeared on his face, and Gajeel kissed the blunette again.

Before they could go any further a timid knock sounded on their door. Gajeel growled almost inaudibly, but Levy smiled.

"Mommy?" a tiny voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Come in baby," Levy said, a serene smile on her face, the dream forgotten.

A tiny girl with long, wild, pitch black hair and deep brown eyes crept into the room. She walked over to her parent's bed and crawled in.

"I had a bad dream."

Gajeel opened his arms and the little girl climbed into them.

"It's okay Scrap," Gajeel smiled warmly, "Daddy knows all about making bad dreams go away."

"Gajeel," Levy said, "would you tell us a story?"

Gajeel smiled wider, his ruby eyes shimmering, "what do you think Xena?"

The tiny girl's eyes sparkled with excitement, "oh yes, please!"

"Once upon ah time, there was ah dragon," Gajeel began.

"A great big dragon?" Xena asked excitedly.

"Yes, ah great big dragon," Gajeel extended his arms for emphasis, "this dragon was very angry."

"Why's that Daddy?"

"Just be quiet and let me tell tha story Scrap!"

"Okay," Xena giggled.

"Anyway, tha dragon was angry. You see, his father had left him all alone."

Xena's face fell, and Gajeel could see she was dieing to say something, but he just smirked and kept going.

"the dragon wandered around for years, rampaging and making a mess of things. He even decided ta hate his father. One day, the dragon attacked a princess and her guards. He left them in terrible shape, and laughed about it."

"That's awful!" Xena exclaimed.

Gajeel nodded, "it was."

He glanced over at Levy, who had a misty look in her eyes.

"The princess had other friends, one of them was another dragon! When the second dragon heard about the attack he was furious. It didn't help that the first dragon kidnapped his mate either," Gajeel winked.

Xena watched her father with rapt attention, "go on!"

Gajeel chuckled, "the second dragon was much more powerful than the first. He beat the first dragon up an taught him a lesson he'd never forget. After that, the King offered the second dragon ah home if he would help him. So he did. At first the princess was afraid, and her guards wanted revenge. However, oh so slowly, she began to trust tha dragon. She learned about what had happened to the dragon when he was a child, and she was enchanted. The princess spent as much time with the dragon as she could, trying to learn everything about him that she could. She tamed him, and taught tha dragon that there were other things to focus on then anger. Together they went on may adventures, and eventually they fell in love, and had their own tiny little hatchling."

Xena grinned up at Gajeel, "that's a great story Daddy!"

Gajeel smiled, "ah know."

* * *

 **AN: Well, what'd ya think? I hope you like this as much as I do! You might think Gajeel is a little OOC, but I feel like since he's at home, in the middle of the night, he might think it's okay to be a little more talkative. Especially when his two favorite girls had nightmares. If you liked Xena, I am also writing a collection of loosely connected one-shots and drabbles about FT kids called Our Future, and that's where she came from! Check it out! :) Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Sora~**


	2. Bonus

**Hai, Sora here! :) This is just a little announcement. I'm running a poll, and whichever one-shot gets the most votes will receive a second chapter! :) If you read/loved/liked/or even hated one of my stories, please vote! :) As thanks for reading this, I give you a little bonus drabble for your enjoyment :)**

 **~Sora~**

Levy and Gajeel sat side by side on their couch. The pair had finally bought their first house, and Levy was ecstatic. However, there was a small wave of tension in the air.

Finally Gajeel sighed, "what's on yer mind, Shrimp?"

"Gajeel I-" Levy paused, "do you think I would make a good mother?"

Gajeel quirked an eyebrow, "what brought this on?"

"Oh~ nothing"

Gajeel was silent for a moment, then he spoke slowly, "Ah think ya will make a great Mom Shrimp."

"You do?" Levy asked excitedly, then she paused, her voice dropping, "why?"

Gajeel shrugged, "yer really smart, and kind, and any kid ya have is gonna be beautiful."

Levy blushed deeply, "Gajeel."

Gajeel smiled broadly, "don't mention it."

Gajeel decided to keep to himself what his mate seemed to have forgotten. He could easily tell the difference in her scent. It was warm, and lovely, and Gajeel knew exactly what it meant, but Gajeel would let the Shrimp tell him when she was ready.


	3. Happy Birthday Mommy!

**~Happy Birthday Mommy~**

Levy was dreaming again.

Deep in the recesses of her mind, Levy wandered in a field of gold.

'Hello?'

The only sound that reached the little blunette's ears was the echo of her own voice and the rustle of the grass.

"Why am I- alone?"

A heavy hand landed on Levy's shoulder, and she jumped a foot in the air.

'Who's there?!'

Levy whipped around to see Gajeel standing before her. He grinned and pointed to the sky.

Above them flew countless exceeds.

'Woah!'

'Quite a sight, ey-?' Gajeel smirked.

Suddenly the exceeds were replaced with Xena's toothy smile.

"Wakey Wakey Mommy!"

Levy rubbed her forehead.

"Good morning baby."

Xena giggled and grabbed Levy's hand, "c'mon Mommy! Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Where's the fire?" Levy muttered.

"What fire?" Xena cocked her head to the side.

"Never mind. Why don't you run along downstairs and Mommy will see you in a little bit?"

"No way!" Xena pouted, "Daddy told me to stay with you every second and make sure you stay awake!"

"Of course he did… and what is your Daddy up to?"

"It's a secret!" Xena held a small, chubby finger up to her tiny lips.

Levy laughed lightly and let herself be led to the closet.

"Wear something pretty," Xena instructed.

"Right…." Levy groaned.

She had a presentation at work today of all days, and the blunette knew that the appreciate outfit is everything in speaking.

Slowly, the short woman pulled on a grey suit top, with a pale pink blouse beneath. Then she pulled the jacket's matching skirt into place.

Xena giggled from her seat on the floor and popped back up to her feet.

"Okay Mommy, now you gotta do your hair!"

"Yes baby," Levy cooed.

With practiced ease, Levy pulled her hair back into a professional looking pony tail and added a tasteful black barrette to hold back her bangs. All the while Xena squirmed impatiently.

"Finally!"

Xena grabbed Levy's hand once more and pulled her down the stairs.

As they passed through the kitchen Levy noticed how unusually messy it was.

"Wait here," Xena commanded.

Levy did as she was told, smiling to herself.

'What mischief have they cooked up now?'

From the dining room, Levy could hear the hushed whispers of her husband and child, and she smile grew.

After a moment, Gajeel emerged wearing a suit. In his hand, he held a menu.

"Right this way miss," he winked.

Gajeel opened the door to the dining room with exaggerating every movement.

The room itself was covered in colorful streamers, and hung across the back wall was a giant banner that read, 'Happy Birthday Mommy!'

The letters were clearly written in Gajeel's hand, but there were little blue hand prints all over the fabric.

Levy grinned and made her way to the table. It was already set with one place, and all over the tabletop were small balls of blue paper. Upon closer inspection, it became clear that the paper had once been white, but was now covered in blue paint.

Gajeel appeared at Levy's side and placed the menu on the table beside her. There was only one item listed on it.

"I'll have the bacon and eggs," Levy said with a straight face.

Gajeel put on a pretentious smile, "of course, ma'am."

A moment later Xena appeared, balancing a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in her tiny hands.

"I hope you like it miss," Xena grinned widely.

"I'm sure I will," Levy gave the little black-haired girl a wink.

Xena giggled and ran back into the kitchen.

Levy turned to her food, but she could feel Xena's eyes watching her from the crack between the door and its frame. With measured bites, Levy devoured her breakfast.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm~!" Levy hummed exaggeratedly.

Xena giggled loudly and exploded from the kitchen.

"I knew you'd like it, Mommy!"

Levy laughed softly, "of course I would baby! Thank you!"

"It was all my idea," Xena announced proudly.

"I bet it was," Levy smirked, sending Gajeel a wink.

He stood in the doorway, watching with proud eyes.

"Now then, Mommy's got to get to work, and you have school missy."

Xena nodded, "don't worry Mommy! I'm already ready to go!"

"Great," Levy praised her, "run along to the car, you don't want to make Daddy late!"

"Yes, Mommy." Xena giggled, taking off like a rocket.

Gajeel waltzed over to Levy with a permanent smile etched on his face.

"What did you use for the banner?" Levy asked curiously.

"Erm-" Gajeel stopped in his tracks, "one of Xena's old crib sheets. It's too small to use now anyway."

Levy giggled, "I'm not mad. Xena's too big to use it anymore anyway."

Gajeel looked relieved and slung an arm around his wife.

"That lil' Scrap will sure be something when she grows up."

Levy nodded.

"I'd better be off…"

Gajeel's smile turned soft, "good luck saving the world."

Levy giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight."

 **Sooo... ha... ha... ha, I finally wrote the long awaited part two 0.o I've been going through some serious writer's block recently, so sorry it took so long! Because the pole, if any of you remember that XD, wound up being a tie, I will also write a part two for Into the Frey. It will probably be a while, but keep your eyes open :)**

 **Special thanks to to wonderful Shelia13 for betaing this :)**


End file.
